


Ash Loves Heat

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash wakes up naked and surrounded by three of his Pokémon: Charizard, Quilava, and Infernape.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Ash Loves Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ash wakes up naked and surrounded by three of his Pokémon: Charizard, Quilava, and Infernape.

Ash was surprised. “Charizard, Quilava, Infernape? What are you guys doing?” Ash said and saw his clothes in a pile near Charizard. Ash reached for them only to have Charizard use flame thrower to burn them up. Ash was shocked. “Charizard why did you do that?”

Charizard grinned and bought his mouth down to lick at Ash’s exposed body. Ash gasped and tried to pull away. Infernape blocked his path. He had the Pokedex in his hand and he gave it to Ash. The Pokedex popped open. “It is believed that some fire Pokémon go into a heat every few years. Normally wild Pokémon find a mate, but captured Pokémon turn to their master.” Pokedex said before closing.

Ash blushed. “Mate?!” Ash gasped and Infernape revealed his hard cock. Infernape held Ash down and Charizard moved over to him. Charizard trailed his tongue over Ash’s body. Ash moaned. Charizard’s tongue was wet and hot and it sent shivers down Ash’s spine.

When Charizard’s tongue ran over Ash’s nipple, Ash arched his back and moaned. “Charizard don’t do that.” Charizard started licking at Ash’s erect nipples, going from one to the other. Ash’s cock was rock hard and Charizard wanted a meal. He left Ash’s nipples and licked his way down to Ash’s crotch. He sniffed at him a growled in pleasure.

Charizard wasted no time and consumed Ash’s hard cock. Ash moaned in pleasure. Ash couldn’t hold back, Charizard’s mouth was so hot and when he sucked him Ash became jelly. Infernape wanted some action too and began playing with Ash’s nipples.

Ash moaned and came. Charizard happily drank Ash’s seed. Charizard wasted no time and began to prep Ash, he licked at Ash’s tight little hole making him moan. Quilava pounced. He had his cock at Ash’s lips and proceeded to lick Ash’s growing arousal. Quilava nudged his cock at Ash’s lips. He opened up and started sucking Quilava.

The two moaned around each other’s cock. Infernape felt a little left out and proceeded to stroke his own cock.

Quilava came first and sprayed his seed into Ash’s mouth. Ash was forced to drink his Pokémon’s hot jizz. Charizard was sure his trainer was ready now, and showed Ash his hard cock. The human gulped at the thick length. Charizard nudged at his entrance pushing past the tight ring of muscle making Ash cry out in pleasure mixed pain.

Infernape came up and kissed Ash his hand coming down to pump the boy’s length trying to help him relax. Soon Ash was relaxed enough to fully take Charizard’s huge dick. He started moving his heavy balls spanking Ash’s tight ass making a loud smack which was joined by a moan from the boy.

Ash was at a loss of words his mind melted into a mess of pleasure and need. To aroused to even speak the name of the Pokémon fucking him. Charizard moaned and growled in pleasure he came first spraying his hot seed into Ash’s body. The look on Charizard’s face the look of pure completion and the feeling of his hot cum flooding his insides made Ash lose control he came spraying his seed all over his belly.

Charizard pulled out his cum spilling out of the gaping hole like a river. He roared in his victory of claiming his mate. Quilava pulled Ash aside and rolled him over and pushed him into a doggy style position. Quilava buried his cock deep into Ash’s tight wet hole. The young male cried out in pleasure and Quilava pounded into him fast, moving much faster than Charizard causing a more intense friction. Charizard came around to Ash’s front and guided his cock into the moaning boy’s mouth.

The two fire Pokémon moaned as they fucked the boy between them. Ash’s moans giving intense pleasure to Charizard and his clenching muscles from getting his sweet spot abused was driving Quilava closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long before Ash was cumming onto the ground, his inner muscles clamped down onto Quilava’s length and brought his fire Pokémon over the edge. Quilava’s thick and hot cum poured into Ash’s tight body making him moan around Charizard’s cock. The dragon like Pokémon moaned and blew his second load making Ash drink down his seed.

The two fire Pokémon pulled away making Ash shiver and moan. He didn’t get much time to relax as Infernape wanted his turn. He lifted the boy up and coated his dick in cum that was leaking from the boys ass. “Infernape?!” The fire monkey grinned and slammed Ash onto his dick. Ash cried out in pleasure.

The fire Pokémon slam fucked Ash onto his cock making the boy’s cock bounce. Infernape sucked on Ash’s neck and continued fucking him harder. Quilava and Charizard got close as they could smell Ash’s pending release. Ash lost it from just being fucked his cum jetting from the tip of his cock spraying over his fire Pokémon’s faces.

Infernape moaned and blew his jizz into his owner’s tight ass. By far Infernape came the most making Ash’s belly swell. Infernape set Ash down gently and pulled himself out of the boy. “Oh man you guys are amazing.” Ash panted out.

Rustling turned the 4’s heads. An Arcanine came out from the tall grass the Pokémon’s huge cock was aimed at Ash. The Pokémon growled wanting to have a turn with the sexy human. His Pokémon growled but Ash took out a pokeball and caught the massive fire Pokémon. In no time Ash was on all fours his newest fire Pokémon driving his massive cock into him. Ash sucked Infernape’s cock while jerking off Charizard and Quilava.

The fucking lasted for hours and eventually Ash passed out filled to the brim and covered by fire Pokémon cum, surrounded by the heat of his Pokémon and he loved it.

End


End file.
